Yuni vs Rage
by Feardancer
Summary: Yuni and Rage play pranks on each other. But deep down, they both know that they'll always be close friends.


I'm back with a new fanfic. I'm mostly a Rage/Yuni supporter like Papersak is a Rage/DevilZukin supporter. Expect a Hurt/Comfort ending with Yuni and Rage. Enjoy~

* * *

Most times, Yuni and Rage couldn't get along, and they liked to agrivate each other. Sure they were close friends, but Yuni was a rich and famous actress, and Rage's talent was making takoyaki. That maybe why they pull pranks and practical jokes on each other like:

Day One

At the MAX Carnival, Rage was mixing the ingredients for the pancakes, but then it started to move.

"What in the world?" he asked. Rage looked a little bit closer, and the pancake badder blew up, and it make a huge mess all over his face. "AAAAAH!" He started to hear

laughter coming from his window. He looked and had to shout "Yuni, you're gonna get it!"

She laughed. "I'm not scared of you, Rage."

-------------

Day Two

At the EXTREME Arcade, Yuni was dancing with Emi. Then Rage had a cell phone that looked a lot like Yuni's, so he grabbed her cell phone, and switched the cell phone to where the other one in her purse. He stood behind her chair, and when she came to sit down, he pulled her chair, and pushed it back when she sat down.

"Why, thank you, Rage," she said. "Now what're you up to?"

He did a fake scoff. "I was just being polite."

She rolled her eyes, looked back to her purse to find her cellphone, and once she opened it, it let out some electricity that stung her hand.

"Aeeeeeeeah!" she screamed, and threw it down on the table.

Rage started cracking up. "I told you were gonna get it."

"Why you big bozo!" Yuni picked up the cell phone, and let it shock Rage as well.

--------------

Day Three

When Rage was asleep at the park, Yuni sneaked over to where he was sleeping, got out a rope, and tied it around his feet. When she was done, she quietly sneaked to another spot, and yelled his name.

His eyes slowly opened. "Wha?" When Rage tried to get up, he suddenly fell to the ground. "What the heck?" Rage looked down at his legs, then shot an angry look at Yuni who was laughing. "I'm gonna get you for this, Verse!" He untied his feet, and took off after Yuni.

---------------

Day Four

At the EXTRA Mall, Yuni was at the food court ordering her food, and hanging out with Jenny. Rage found where her stuff was, and put some kind of liquid on her chair. He then went to another table to watch what would happen next.

"Can you believe that I'm filming with Taylor Lautnor?" Jenny asked.

Yuni huffed with jeliousy. "You're so lucky."

They sat down at their table, ate their snacks, and when they tried to get up, Yuni couldn't go up any further. Rage laughed loud enough, Jenny and Yuni glanced at him.

"You glued me to the chair!?" she yelled. "Now you're gonna get it!"

----------------

Then One Rainy Day

After pulling off so many pranks on each other, Yuni and Rage didn't see each other that day. He was even bored because Emi was on a class field trip and she was gone for the weekend. When it started pouring out rain, Rage decided to close his stand early before it started raining hard. When it stopped for a few minutes, he found the right chance to run to his house, until he heard someone behind his stand.

_"Is that Yuni?"_ he thought. Rage went around the stand, and found Yuni with her face behind her hands, and she was crying. "Hey, what's the matter?"

Yuni gasped. "I-I'm sorry, Rage," she croaked. "I forgot that this was your stand........ I'll go."

He grabbed her arm. "Yuni, what's going on?"

"N-nothing," she croaked. "I'm fine."

"No, you're not," he said. It started raining again. "Come inside." They went inside his stand.

"Now then, what's wrong?"

She sighed. "My...... mom...... she's......"

"What happened?"

"My mom has breast cancer," her voice was shakey. "the doctor said that she may never survive this."

Rage's face softened. He knew that when she was crying like that, she was telling the truth.

"I'm so sorry, Yuni."

"Of course I'm worried about her, but I'm worried about what's gonna happen to PiX and my dad."

Yuni started crying again. Even though Rage liked to act tough and strong in front of everybody, but when one of his friends are feeling sad or hurt, he knew that he had to help, especially if his friends are girls. So his arms wrapped around Yuni, and held her tight just to comfort her.

"I'm really sorry, Yuni," he said. "And I'm glad that you came to tell me about your problem while Emi's away. You know that we're all here for you whenever there's a problem." He held her until she started calming down. "I'll even light a candle and pray for your mother."

She smiled a little. "Thank you, Rage."

"You're welcome," he said. It started thundering outside and the lights flickered on and off. "Uh oh, we better get to our homes before the storm get's here."

Yuni nodded. "Yeah," she ran to the door, then stopped. "Oh, you might not wanna wear your breakdancing cap tomorrow if you plan on it, because I put some itch powder in it." She expected him to yell at her, but instead he chuckled.

"Don't worry, I won't."

They went their seperate ways, and when Rage got home, he lit up a white candle, and prayed for Yuni's mother. Both Yuni and Rage knew that even though that they liked to agrivate each other, they would still be close friends.

* * *

Thanks for reading!


End file.
